Leveling 1-20 Walkthrough
A player who reaches level 20 is given Legend status and will no longer lose xp when they get killed. XP Costs Lvl Experience 20 2000000 19 1385800 18 959510 17 664220 16 460300 15 318780 14 220780 13 152870 12 105800 11 73190 10 50510 9 32760 8 23770 7 16100 6 10730 5 6770 4 4280 3 2370 2 1000 1 0 Levels 1-3 First, find where your class guild is and train whatever abilities or spells you can. If you pick up combat-ready actions, these can help you kill tougher monsters a lot sooner. You must make your way to the Cormallen Sewers and start by killing earthworms. Make sure your wimpy is set to at least 30 so you can flee if your health gets too low. Don't forget to loot every corpse! You'll make a ton of gold this way. You will need to gradually work your way up the small sewer denizens. While wandering the sewers you will come across various NPCs who need assistance. TBD link appropriate quests here When you have enough XP, go to the Adventurer's Guild and advance as many stats as you can. Once it says you are too low-level to advance your stats, then advance your level. Level 4 At level 4 you should have enough gold and equipment to complete a few quests outside of the city. Abandoned warehouse south of easy street. Field of domesticated animals north of easy street. Level 5 To advance past level 5, you will have to complete some quests, and questing will become a pretty important element for all future levels. Birthday party quest The basement of the Tower of Utorix is full of ants that are good for killing. Level 6 WARNING: Once you hit level 6, you will be blocked from the Sewers and the Easy Street Farm. Make sure you complete all quests and advance all your stats BEFORE leveling up to 6, as the game gets much harder from here on. Abandoned Warehouse south of easy street. Out the west gate, killing the foul-smelling orcs. Goblin King's Lair but not more than 3 goblins at a time. Level 7 Goblin King's Lair Out the south gate, the rabid wolf in his den. There is a goblin cave to the west of Cormallen, eastand northeast from Taperone. Seth Level 8 You will be unable to enter the abandoned warehouse. You will be unable to enter the deeper part of the Goblin King's Lair. The Orc camp to the west of Cormallen will get you average or poor. South of the orc camp there is a forest; the halflings are exceptionally tough but can be killed. The shattered road to the west and north of Cormallen has a few low-level monsters like worms to kill. The black guards in the Tower of Utorix are good for leveling on. Levels 9-11 Continue farming the Orc camp and the forest to the south, as well as the western goblin cave. Some quests become more attainable, TBD Levels 12-13 Mages mess level 1 Level 14 mages mess 1, 2 silver guards near leafgale Level 15 high tower of sorcery mages mess 1, 2, 3 Silver guards and Commandos near Leafgale Category:Browse